


#87 Alone

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [87]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul finds solace in an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#87 Alone

The first time he had ever tasted this bitter liquid, he hadn't liked it much at all. He had seen his older brother drinking from a can of beer and asked to taste it out of curiosity. This time was different. Paul tipped his head back and poured the sweet nectar down his throat, gulping heavily. This was his third can already and he could feel his head starting to swim from the effects of the alcohol. He hadn't realised how easily the alcohol would affect him, but now that he had started, he didn't even want to stop.

That old man in the shop hadn't even looked twice at him when he walked up to the counter with that six pack of beer cans and handed over a handful of Pokédollars. He had probably just wanted the cash, not caring if he was letting minors buy alcohol. It was strange, Paul thought, that he should have been buying this stuff in the first place. He had only gone in there to buy food, and on a sudden impulse, bought some alcohol as well. What better way to spend another miserable night than getting himself wasted?

Paul sighed heavily as he threw the empty can at the wall. It bounced against it with a loud clank and dropped to the floor. He reached for a fourth can and popped it open, a strange smile spreading across his face. He'd never had any idea what it was like to get drunk before, but now he considered it to be an immensely satisfying experience.

As Paul began pouring even more of the blessed brown liquid down his throat, he thought about how lonely it was in this room at the Pokémon Center. It was strange really, he didn't normally think about being alone. It was something that he had grown used to, wanted in fact. He couldn't abide the idea of having other people tagging alongside him and getting in his way while he strived to reach his goals. Yet, right now, he was wishing there was someone he could speak to and share his sorrows with.

Who was he kidding really? Everybody hated him and would never listen to him. It was all his fault for pushing them away and treating them like dirt. That was the reason why he was all by himself in this hole, feeling sorry for himself, because he made other people despise him. Like that person with the Pikachu that knew Volt Tackle. Paul insulted him at every opportunity and he enjoyed it. That person was a complete nuisance anyway, always interfering in his business and criticising his actions. It infuriated him to no end.

"Ugh..." Paul shook his head, grimacing. Why was he thinking about him at a time like this? He held his head in his hands, staring dazedly at his feet. His vision was starting to blur and he felt completely detached from his surroundings. Maybe it was time he went out and got some fresh air. The effect the alcohol had on him was almost too much to handle at this point. As he stood up, his legs almost gave way beneath him. Apparently, he was in a worse state than he had thought. His mind was hazy and he felt so confused and disoriented, that it was a difficult task just reaching the Pokécenter's lobby.

Someone was calling out to him. Paul briefly looked up to see a trio of familiar people, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get outside and try to sort himself out.

"What is the matter with him?" A female voice asked.

"Well, it looks like he might be drunk," a deep male voice replied. "But isn't he too young to be doing that?"

"Hey, Paul, are you okay?" Another voice that he knew all too well was asking him. "You don't look too good."

"Don't bother talking to him, Ash." The female voice again. "You know what a jerk he is."

"Leave me alone," Paul snapped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need or want any help, he just needed to get outside. Finally, he found his way to the door and stepped outside, taking in a deep breath of fresh air as he did so. His head still felt fuzzy and he was having trouble just thinking.

"Are you okay?" Ash had followed him outside. Paul bristled with irritation as he heard him. Why had he even bothered to come after him? Why did he even care for that matter?

"Why don't you just go away?" Paul yelled, rounding on him with an angry glare. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm worried about you," Ash replied, looking at him in concern. "You don't seem very well."

Of course he wasn't well, he was drunk. Even now, that annoying person had to go sticking his nose in. "Look," Paul growled, grabbing Ash by the shoulders and slamming him into the wall. "I like to do things by myself. I don't need anyone else interfering, and especially not annoying people like you. I don't need any friends, especially not annoying friends who never know when to shut up."

"What? Are you talking about me?" Now Ash was getting irritated.

"Of course. You are an irritating nuisance," Paul hissed. "It would be better if you just disappeared."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ash exclaimed, sounding frustrated. "If you keep treating people like this, you're just going to end up being all alone without a friend in the world, you know. Do you really want that?"

"I don't need any friends!" Paul exclaimed angrily, lashing out with a fist and striking him squarely in the face. It felt quite satisfying, as did the pained cry of shock that followed. "So what if I'm alone? Maybe I like it that way. Nobody cares about me. That's just fine, because I don't care either." His voice rose as he continued speaking. "I wish you would just leave me alone forever!"

"Fine." Ash said coldly, sounding defeated. "I'll never talk to you again, if that's what you want." He turned and walked back through the doors, not looking back once.

Paul sighed in relief as he found himself alone yet again, though at the same time, he felt a pang of self pity. Why did he insist on being alone so much?


End file.
